One Last Breath
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: Based on the song "One Last Breath" by Creed. Inuyasha has been having some trouble making a tough decision...


One Last Breath  
  
By Rachel Dyson  
  
(Based on the song by Creed and the Anime/Manga Inu Yasha)  
  
-Text- = lyrics  
  
~Text~ = thoughts  
  
I slip by my comrades as they slumber beside the dancing fire, making no sound as I creep down a pathway, into the forest again. I hear their voices echoing inside my mind, all they ever said to me... I cringe as I make it to another clearing, noticing a beautiful, picturesque landscape unfolding before my eyes underneath the starlit sky. I walk towards what seems to be a flowing river, and I sit beside its cool waters. I wonder why I'm even here. Looking down at my hands, seeing my fingertips and the nails on them, sighing, tucking them away again, I don't completely understand what's going on. I look up into the firmament of stars, gazing to the point of almost falling asleep next to the river... I snapped out of that trance, then I reached behind my head and grabbed a lock of my own hair... I pulled it in front of my face, examining what I could of the ebony strands.  
  
-Please come now I think I'm falling-  
  
-I'm holding on to all I think is safe-  
  
~Why... why does this happen to me? Heh, being like this is my only vulnerable time, yet when I'm fighting...~ I lose my train of thought as I picture the one person I care for most. ~Whenever that happens, I nearly kill her! My evil demon side takes over... and since I couldn't hear her, she could've died many a time... Luckily, she hasn't...~  
  
-It seems I found a road to nowhere-  
  
-And I'm trying to escape-   
  
~Kagome, this is for your own good... and for the sake of everyone else. I have to do this. It seems to be my only option...~ I slowly rise, my black hair wisping in the slight breeze, as my feet take me on the longest walk I ever had to take...  
  
-I yelled back when I heard thunder-  
  
-But I'm down to one last breath-  
  
... I continued walking around until I saw a precipice, overflowing with a majestic waterfall... ~Perfect. That'll do.~ Strolling slowly over, I climb to the top of it and stand, hoping to make one last change in my mind. ~I'm pretty sure this is what I want, and they all want me to be happy, right? So...~ I intrepidly walk to a distance of a couple yards away, staring straight at the ledge. The water roaring beside me, the cool mist collecting on my pale skin, I gulped.  
  
-And with it let me say-  
  
I choke on the words that were trying to escape from my throat.  
  
-Let me say-  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome... Forgive me..." ...I almost take a step forward, but my feet feel frozen in place. ~Why can't I move? Is it guilt?... Or is it... FEAR?~   
  
-Hold me now-  
  
-I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking-  
  
-That maybe six feet-  
  
-Ain't so far down-  
  
"I don't want anyone getting hurt anymore! I don't want to kill Kagome! I... I HAVE to do this! For my sake; for their sake..." Nearly taking another step, my feet seem to move like led weights, slow and sluggish. I stop again, this time with the sickest feeling in my gut. My mind flashes ahead...  
  
-I'm looking down now that it's over-  
  
-Reflecting on all of my mistakes-  
  
-I thought I found a road to somewhere-  
  
-Somewhere in his grace-  
  
My mind foreshadowed the event I longed for so badly, almost like I was seeing my own death. I shuddered, moving my legs forward again, while my conscience was screaming in the background.  
  
-I cried out heaven save me-  
  
-But I'm down to one last breath-  
  
~Here we go... let's do this... I just wish I could have said that one thing to her, before I had to go through with this. Oh well, she'll get over it, I know she will. All she has to do is go back to her own time and... Forget anything ever happened... do I really want her to do that? Do I REALLY want her to forget... ME?~ I made it to the edge, the gushing water running cool over my bare feet.  
  
-And with it let me say-  
  
-Let me say-  
  
"I'll say it now, even though she won't hear it. I-... I can't say it. Not with me so close to my eternal sleep. Damn this life..." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I growled in loud aggravation, my fists clenching so tight- My nails pierced my skin of my palms, the warm substance trickling down my fingers and dripping off the tips. "Why am I CRYING??? Damn it all!!!" I drop to my knees, staring at my bleeding hands and watching tears diffuse in the water along with my blood. I still can't understand it. My hands were bleeding, but I felt no pain. My senses were numb to everything, my mind was too focused on the dilemma that I was trying to rectify. I lick my hands and wipe them off on my garments, then I look down at the bottom. I stood up, still glaring down, as my eyes caught what looked like it would be my jagged end.  
  
-Hold me now-  
  
-I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking-  
  
-That maybe six feet-  
  
-Ain't so far down-  
  
Suddenly, she woke up. Some feeling in her gut told her to. Drowsily, she rose and wiped her eyes. Kagome knew there was something wrong. She found her bow and arrows, and she walked down the same path as so did he beforehand. Unaware of the next image she would see, she wandered into the clearing.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing???" She pointed and screamed at the sight of him at the edge of the waterfall. She was frozen in terror, for she saw the bloodstains on his clothes. ~What are those from? And why does he look so confused?~ She looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but the stars. Suddenly it hit her. ~His time of transformation! He's... HUMAN! But why is he-~ She gasped," NO! DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha took one last breath as he lifted his foot off the ground. He closed his eyes, picturing Kagome in his arms. He smiled as he felt no support under his feet, and he knew it was the end. ~Kagome...~ He began falling.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs, waking every living soul within a five-mile radius (perhaps). This horror was too real. Her heart sank within her. Inu Yasha was falling.  
  
-Sad eyes follow me-  
  
-But I still believe there's something left for me-  
  
-So please come stay with me-  
  
-'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me-  
  
-For you and me-  
  
-For you and me-  
  
Time slowed down.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. Thinking fast, she remembered her bow and arrows. She grasped an arrow and fixed it against the bowstring. "Inu Yasha!!!" The arrow left the bow with a glowing aura.  
  
Inu Yasha was in the midst of reaching his end, when all of a sudden a bright light appeared before him. ~Is this it? Am I gone?~ Then a burst of light made his eyes open, and his body was lunged at the lower part of the cliff. His body was inanimate at the moment. The ground never reached him. His body dangled six feet from the jagged rocks that lay underneath him. He opened his eyes, for a split second. All he saw was the glowing arrow, and the girl he longed for just beyond it. "So... it's you..." he faintly stated and then passed out from utter shock.  
  
Kagome tried to reach him, and finally succeeded. The arrow penetrated his garment, which made him stay suspended over the water. She tried to revive him, but failed. Only then did she retrieve the arrow and let him fall into her arms. She held him, crying. Sitting on the wet rocks, embracing his unconscious body, Kagome felt like she was alone.  
  
-Hold me now-  
  
Kagome slowly made her way back to the camp, with Inu Yasha dragging behind her. Placing him next to the fire, she treated to his wounded hands. After completing the task, she passed out on his chest and slept there until morning.  
  
-I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking-  
  
When she woke up, she saw Inu Yasha already changed back. She sat up, accidentally making him arouse also. Inu Yasha sat up, looking at her face, then hugged her. "Why did you save me?" he asked with a sorrowful tone. "Because I couldn't let you do that." Kagome replied. Inu Yasha sighed, then said," But it was for your own good. If I would have ended it all, then you would have been safe." Kagome shook her head, then broke away from his grasp. "NO! Don't you understand? I don't care how much danger I'm in! As long as I'm with-" ... She slowly glanced around, seeing the others sitting around them with curious faces.  
  
Sango covered her mouth and turned red, then snickered as she said," Something happened to you two last night, right? Kagome, why were you sleeping ON him???" Kagome blushed. Inu Yasha looked at his hands, which were tightly bandaged, then noticed his tainted clothes. ~Maybe... she really wouldn't agree to me being happy that way. She cares for me too greatly.~ Miroku had this look on his face that screamed curiosity. "Inu Yasha, what happened between you and her?" Inu Yasha smirked and said nothing. Kagome blurted," NOTHING! It's none of your business!" Miroku then added," Oh, wait a second... Inu Yasha, wasn't it your time of the month last night?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were astonished. Their mouths dropped open, and their eyes bugged out. All that came from their throats were squeaks. Shippo looked back and forth at them, then asked," What's that mean?" Sango and Kagome began snickering, while the men were left clueless. Kagome stated," I hope you mean that he had to transform! Because-" "Don't even expound on that!" yelled Sango. Miroku was oblivious to their knowledge.  
  
Later on that day, Kagome and Inu Yasha took a walk. They went to where the event took place the night before, and sat at the edge, holding eachother as the blue sky overhead brought a comely feeling to them both. Inu Yasha decided to never pull such a stunt again. 


End file.
